Buttercup
Meta Timing: immediately after the completion of the run the boys start in "Vanish" Setting: Shatterdome gym Revised Text "Aaaaand twenty," sighs Jackson, slowing to a walk. "That's gonna get real old, real fast," grumbles Logan. "Crap scenery, crap air, no sun ...." "Yea, might as well be on a tread—" "/'BUTTERCUP!!!!!'" A flash of blond and green— "Th' f—!" —and Jackson stares at the empty space which formerly contained Logan. "It's so awesome to see you again!" Jackson tracks the sound to the floor and the blond sitting on Logan's chest. Logan blinks hard, finally chokes, "Bubbles?" Pushes himself up. "You remember me!" Bubbles beams, sliding into his lap and throwing her arms around his shoulders. Logan grunts, tries leaning away. Bubbles nuzzles his neck anyway, sighs happily. Jackson's world tilts. Logan rolls his eyes, sighs, "Knock it off, ye fruit loop." Bubbles inhales deeply— Logan shivers. —"You still smell good." "That's enough." Logan shoves her away. Bubbles tips back, laughing. "I /'so' missed messing with you, Buttercup." Logan huffs. "You can get off any time now." "I certainly can." Rests her forehead on his. "Even faster if you help." Jackson chokes, doubles over, holding his sides. Logan sighs. Bubbles' eyes flick from Jackson back to Logan. "That the infamous Jack?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. "Yea." "He okay?" she asks, stroking Logan's hair. "'m fine," pants Jackson. "Ye know yer barking up the wrong tree, ay?" Wheezes. "Oh, I /'totally' know. I just like to try and fluster him." Grins, cups Logan's cheeks. "And just /'look' at that blush." Logan sniffs. "I'm Bubbles, she-her-hers." "Pleasure's all mine. Jackson, he-him-his." Hops a little on the spot. "I /'gotta' know, did you know Blossom, too?" "Yup! Me and her grew up together in Townsville." "Oh my god." Jackson goggles at Logan. "You lived a cartoon." "I'm warn—" "Why didn't you tell me this?!" "It's none of your damn business." Crosses his arms— "/'Logan!'" scolds Bubbles in a scandalized tone. —flames a brilliant shade of red. "Knew you'd just nerd out," grumbles Logan. "Like you are now." "But you were a /'Powerpuff'! Do you have any idea—" "How bad I'm gonna hurt you when I get loose?" "Easy there, Jones." Bubbles taps his nose. "Siblings shouldn't fight." Logan glares at her. "Should I start with you instead?" "Aww, you wouldn't hurt cute, wittle Bubbles, would you, Buttercup?" Bats her eyelashes. "/'Yes.'" Original Text "Aaaaand twenty," sighs Jackson, slowing to a walk. "That's gonna get real old, real fast," grumbles Logan. "Yea, might as well be a treadmill: scenery sucks, no breeze—" "/'BUTTERCUP!!!!!'" A flash of blond and PPDC blue— "Th' f—!" —and Jackson stares at the space Logan had occupied. "It's so /'awesome' to see you again!" squeals the blond sitting on Logan's chest. He blinks hard, finally chokes, "Bubbles?" Bubbles beams. "You /'remember'!" "'Bubbles'? /'Buttercup'?" Jackson grins down at Logan. "What're you, a Powerpuff Girl? Where's Bl—" Logan yanks Jackson's foot from under him, wriggles from beneath Bubbles, pins— Jackson squirms loose— —goes for a choke hold— —nails him in the gut with an elbow— —tips onto his ass— —flails upright. —scrambles to his feet, lunges— Bubbles shoves between them, holds each at arm's length. "Better knock it off 'fore the hall monitors get nosy," she says. Logan and Jackson drop their hands, sulk. "They're no fun /'at' /'all'," pouts Bubbles. "And I was enjoying the show, too." Bats their eyelashes at Logan. Logan's oblivious. Jackson bursts out laughing. "Wrong tree, Bubbles," he gasps. "Oh, I know /'that'. Me and Buttercup go /'waaaaay' back. I just like to try and fluster him." Logan sniffs. "I gotta know," snickers Jackson, "was there a 'Blossom', too?" "Of /'course' there was. Haven't seen her in /'years', though. Wonder what happened to her ...." Logan smirks. Category:Ficlet Category:Jackson Category:Logan Category:Bubbles Category:Blossom (mention) Category:Logan was a Powerpuff Girl Category:Bubbles (description) Category:Jackson (ficlet) Category:Logan (ficlet) Category:Bubbles (ficlet) Category:Powerpuff Girls (reference) Category:Jackson is a nerd Category:Blue and Green